Distress Signal
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: Needless to say, after watching the consequences of older siblings obsessing over power, Artemis was a bit frazzled. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

><p>In hindsight, going back to the Cave was probably not the best idea, it being filled with highly-trained super-teenagers and all. But Zatanna looked to dizzy to expand any more energy on magic, and a hospital was out of the question. Going home would mean a confrontation with her mother, and Artemis was really <em>not <em>in the mood.

Hence why she's beaming to Mt. Justice in the wee hours of the morning. She's sore and bruised and drained and praying to God that no one's up. For some reason, the post-adrenalin shakiness is worse than normal, and her patience is already thin.

Thankfully, the rooms were quiet and the halls were empty, so her muffled wincing was unheard as she limped to the infirmary. Per usual, the bland walls and cold beds weren't welcoming, but Artemis paid no mind as she hobbled over to the massive cabinet and pulled out several rolls of medical tape, bandages, disinfectant, and an ice pack. It took no time at all to secure the compress to her ankle and rub disinfectant on all of her various scratches. The task is mindless; while her light fingers bind injuries her mind is free to wander, to think about Secret and Harm, to remember Greta's empty eyes that stared so sadly at her killer, her brother, her _sibling— _

"Do you require assistance?"

Artemis blinked, belatedly noticing Kaldur's quiet presence in the doorway. "What?"

"Do you require assistance bandaging your injuries?" He asked calmly, walking forward.

"No," she snapped, suddenly on the verge of tears. "I'm fine."

The Atlantean paused before her. Artemis realized that her hands were shaking. He took the medical scissors from her trembling hands gently, placing them on a table. Then he leaned against one of the beds and watched her pensively, saying nothing.

Her eyes didn't hold his. Instead she continued to wrap a cut on her forearm slower than necessary, trying to gather her thoughts. She taped the bandage together and flexed her arm, staring at the red flower blossoming without comprehending. "He killed his sister," she said, the words flowing from her lips like water. "He killed her and—and he didn't regret it." Kaldur remained quiet. "He was…he was actually _proud _of it. He got so much power and he—he didn't _care._" Her fists clenched and she inhaled deeply, blinking rapidly. "He didn't care that he killed his—his _baby sister." _Her grey eyes darted up and met his silvers ones bitterly. When she spoke again, it was not of Harm and Secret, but of a memory too long suppressed. "How could sh—_he _do that?"

Kaldur stared at her, trying to decide what to say. Finally he said, "I have no brothers or sister, so perhaps my understanding of such a relationship is inaccurate." With subtle grace, he stepped forward and gently unwrapped the stained bandage; he spoke in a thoughtful tone. "But I know that I would sooner die than purposefully hurt you, or the team."

She smiled sadly. "That's what big sisters—brothers—are supposed to say." Her leader rebound her arm properly. "Why can't my—_all _sisters—_siblings_—be like that?" Her cover fell apart but she couldn't bring herself to care and he said nothing.

Kaldur's gaze was painfully understanding. "I cannot understand the motives of your sister or of Harm." He smiled. "But remember, just as Secret was protected by you and Zatanna, so will I always be here for you." To her scared eyes (_he found out, he found out, what is he going to do, what is going to happen?_) he said only, "Your secret is safe for the time being, Artemis." He walked quietly out of the room, then turned back. "Goodnight."

For a few moments, Artemis wasn't worried about secret identities, or false mentors, or anything else. A slow warmth spread toward her, and though it was hard to encompass, she realized it was good to have a real family.

* * *

><p>This was kinda hasty and probably doesn't flow as well as it could but WHATEVERRR. Also, idk how Kaldur knows, but I assume since Zatanna blew up Robin's bike (3) they'd probably need to file a report or something.<p>

GUYS I'M ON TUMBLR. ReginaCaelum, same as on here.

Review!


End file.
